1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for milling asphalt. More specifically, the present invention relates to attachable systems and methods that improve milling by providing steering capability while maintaining depth control for a milling device.
2. The Relevant Technology
Portable asphalt milling attachments historically comprise two principal features. They have a way to control the depth that the milling attachment device cuts. They also have a way to facilitate the changing of bits mounted to a cutting wheel of the milling attachment device. However, such devices are quite heavy and can prove very difficult to steer and keep on line, particularly when the host vehicle is small or has difficulty moving very heavy objects.
The pending application Ser. No. 12/792,933, entitled “Asphalt Milling Attachment with Depth Control and Bit Access,” which has been published as United States Publication No. 2010/0308640 A1 and which is specifically incorporated by this reference, discloses that the front of the machine could use a skid foot to contact the ground to maintain depth or it could use a wheel. Also disclosed is that the skid foot could be solid or it could pivot to follow the ground, or that it could use a combination of both. However, steering capability for the skid plate or wheel is not provided.
Accordingly, a need exists for a new system and method for providing steering capability for an asphalt milling attachment while maintaining depth control and bit access. Such systems and methods are disclosed herein.